In Optima Forma
by attack09
Summary: SSHG. Severus muss die Konsequenzen dafür tragen, Hermione verärgert zu haben. Eine besondere Rolle spielt dabei eine Subkultur der Musik, sein Sohn, ein junges Einhorn und Dinge, die man zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort tut...


**A/N: **

**1.** Für dieses Machwerk übernehme ich keine Verantwortung! Ich kann gar nichts dafür, Schuld sind sowieso immer nur die anderen!

**2.** Wer jetzt trotz dieser Warnung weiter liest, dem sei noch folgendes gesagt: In Optima Forma entstand aus einer Goose-Aufgabe. (Wer wissen will, was eine Goose-Aufgabe ist, der schaue in meinem Rudel vorbei, dort erfährt er all das und noch weitaus mehr…).

Vorgegeben waren jedenfalls diese Sachen:

GOOSE! Du hast bis zum 1.10.08 Zeit einen Text zu schreiben, von mindestens 500 Worten.  
Thema: Ein rappender Snape!

**3.** **In Optima Forma** spielt in demselben Universum wie **In Flagranti**. Es ist nicht zwingend notwendig, die Vorgeschichte zu lesen, nur empfehlenswert, zumindest aus Sicht des Autors, der in dem Fall mit mehr Reviews rechnen kann… _hust_…

**SSHGSSHG**

**In Optima Forma **

_Ein Kindheitstrauma, zweifellos_, dachte Hermione Granger, als der Schatten vor dem Duschvorhang auftauchte und sie zu Tode erschreckte. Hätte sie vor vielen Jahren nicht _Psycho_ gesehen, wäre ihr sofort klar gewesen, dass nur eine einzige Person eben jetzt und hier auftauchen konnte und würde, doch so hätte sie beinahe los geschrieen, als sie die huschende Bewegung bemerkte.

Der nackte Mann schlüpfte in die Dusche und okkupierte sofort den Löwenanteil an Platz, und das als Oberhaupt der Schlangen. „Raus hier!", fauchte Hermione und drohte ihm mit dem nassen Lappen, als hielte sie einen Zauberstab.

Nach über zwanzigjähriger Bekanntschaft, wenn auch erst die letzten vier Jahre etwas … _näher_, wusste Severus, dass seine Löwin nicht grundlos drohte, glitt schlangengleich an ihr vorbei, fasste ihre Waffenhand und schmiegte sich von hinten an sie. „So… erregt?", murmelte er samtig in ihr Ohr.

„Ich bin wütend, bestenfalls aufgeregt!", korrigierte sie hitzig, während das heiße Wasser die Dusche zum Dampfen brachte.

„Das könnte ich ändern", knurrte Severus, umfasste sie energischer und zog sie an sich. Sie strampelte und wehrte sich, und nach wenigen Sekunden waren sie tatsächlich beide alles andere als nur _aufgeregt_.

„Dass du es überhaupt wagst, hier noch einmal aufzutauchen, nachdem, was du mir angetan hast!", japste Hermione, als er anfing, die sensible Haut hinter ihrem Ohr zu küssen und sich bis zu ihrer Halsbeuge vorarbeitete. Er war ein methodischer und systematischer Wissenschaftler und nahm sich Zeit dafür. Sie konnte ihm sowieso nicht entkommen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst", behauptete er glatt und durch und durch verlogen. Er wusste sehr gut, warum sie aufgebracht war. Obwohl sie natürlich übertrieb – nur, weil er einen neuen Trank an ihr ausprobiert hatte…

„Deinetwegen habe ich den ganzen Tag dümmlich vor mich hingekichert! Ich war alberner als Lavender Brown zu ihren besten Zeiten!", schleuderte sie ihm wütend entgegen und drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzufunkeln. Er nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, um sie zu küssen. Wenigstens redete sie dann nicht, schrie ihn nicht an und benutzte keine nonverbalen, zauberstablosen Flüche. Er war durchaus mit ihren Fähigkeiten vertraut.

Nicht, dass sie es nicht versuchte. Allerdings war er nicht nur ein Meister der Zaubertränke, und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie nachgab und seinen Kuss erwiderte. Severus hielt kurz inne, schob sie ein wenig vor und streckte ihre Arme nach oben, wo er sie festhielt. „Es war ein winzig kleiner danebengegangener Stimmungsaufheller", erklärte er und biss sie leicht in die Schulter.

Sie erschauerte. „Lenk nicht ab, Severus. Ich habe nichts gegen deine Experimente, aber du könntest ja wenigstens mal fragen!"

„Darf ich?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drang er von hinten in sie ein und bewegte sich langsam.

Hermione stöhnte auf. „Du verdammter Bastard", murmelte sie und ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter zurückfallen, während sie seinen Rhythmus aufnahm. „Dir ist doch klar, dass dich diese Aktion hier keinesfalls vor meiner Rache schützt?", keuchte sie wenige Minuten später.

Severus' Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig, doch seine Augenbraue wanderte herausfordernd nach oben. „Kann es sein, dass du eine Löwin, im Herzen Slytherin bist?", antwortete er und schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Kater.

**SSHGSSHG**

Der Tränkemeister sah auf, als sich sein Ebenbild vor seinem Schreibtisch aufbaute. Zugegeben, dieses Ebenbild war gut und gern vier Fuß kleiner als er und um mehr als vier Jahrzehnte jünger, doch es beherrschte das grimmige Schauen und die verschränkten Arme schon sehr gut. „Ich habe keine Zeit!", knurrte Severus drohend.

Shandrach Granger, dreijähriger unerträglicher know-it-all, krauste die Stirn. „Dann sag ich der Eule, sie soll wieder wegfliegen!", beschloss er und drehte sich herum, um wieder wegzutrotten.

„Moment mal!", herrschte ihn sein Vater an. „Warum sagst du nicht, dass ich Post habe?"

Shandy zog arrogant eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast nicht gefragt?!"

„Habe ich Post?"

Der kleine Junge nickte ernsthaft. „Ja, Sir!"

Severus starrte ihn mit seinem Erstklässler-hier-kommt-euer-schlimmster-Alptraum-Blick an. „Ja, und wo?", schnauzte er, nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren.

Shandy lächelte und zeigte dieselben Grübchen auf der Wange wie seine Mutter. Offensichtlich war er völlig unbeeindruckt. „Du hast nicht _Bitte_ gesagt!"

Severus überlegte, ob es sehr schlimm war, seinen eigenen Sohn zu verhexen. Aber das würde ihm Hermione wirklich übel nehmen, also ließ er es. „Gib. Mir. Bitte. Meinen. Brief!", presste er hervor.

„Siehst du, Dad, war doch gar nicht so schlimm", stellte der Kleine fest. Er wuselte um den Schreibtisch, lehnte sich an den Tränkemeister und reichte ihm ein versiegeltes Stück Pergament. „Du musst _Danke_ sagen", erklärte er.

„Sagt wer?", brummte Severus, der sich bemühte, ein undurchdringliches Gesicht zu behalten, als Shandrach den Kopf unter seinem Arm durchschob. Er mochte es sehr, wenn sein Sohn Körperkontakt wünschte, allerdings hielt sich der Junge damit äußerst zurück und jeder Moment war kostbar.

„Mom, und die ist die klügste Hexe der Welt!", behauptete der kleine Klugscheißer.

„Sagt wer?", wiederholte Severus.

„Tante Minerva, und die ist die oberste Chefhexe hier und hat deshalb immer Recht!"

Severus fühlte sich wie in einer Endlosschleife, deshalb veränderte er seine Frage geringfügig. „Und wer behauptet das nun wieder?"

„Ich!" Shandrach warf sich in die Brust, kniff die tiefschwarzen Augen zusammen und musterte seinen Erzeuger. Dann schubberte er mit seiner Wange kurz über Severus' stoppliges Kinn und wollte davonhuschen.

„Wo willst du hin?", hielt ihn Severus zurück.

„Wichtige G'schäfte!", nuschelte Shandrach. „Muss was mit Ballin besprechen."

„Ballin ist ein Einhorn!", warf der dunkle Mann irritiert ein. Sie hatten das neugeborene Einhorn fast zum Zeitpunkt von Shandys Geburt gefunden – seine Mutter hatte es verstoßen. Mittlerweile gehörte Ballin zu Hogwarts wie…nun ja, wie die Posteulen, konnte man meinen. Jedenfalls ging es im Schloss aus und ein und war Shandrachs bester Freund.

„Ich weiß", sagte der Kleine nachsichtig.

„Einhörner können nicht reden!"

„Ich weiß, dass Erwachsene das denken", murmelte Shandrach.

Severus starrte seinen Sohn ungläubig an, brach unbewusst das Siegel des Pergaments auf und sog einen tiefen Atemzug der Duftwolke ein, die aus dem Brief aufstieg. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Diese kleine, unerträgliche, schreckliche know-it-all hatte ihn hereingelegt. Und er war in ihre Falle getappt, weil sein Sohn ihn abgelenkt hatte. Oh, das würde sie büßen! Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Das ist nicht gut für die Zähne, Dad!", erklärte Shandrach, Enkel zweier Zahnärzte beflissentlich.

Severus schloss die Augen. „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Sohn?", fragte er leise.

„Was denn?" Der kleine Junge fuhr sich durch das buschige, blauschwarze Haar.

„Versprich mir, dass du kein Gryffindor wirst, ja?"

„Das kann ich nicht, Dad. Vielleicht bin ja unheimlich tapfer und edel, dann muss ich natürlich nach Gryffindor!"

„Schön, schön!", fauchte Severus und der Schweiß lief an seiner Schläfe herab. „Dann versprich mir wenigstens, niemals eine Hexe zu heiraten, die schlau, gerissen, rachsüchtig und anbetungswürdig hinterhältig ist."

„Das kann ich auch nicht, Dad!", sagte Shandy kläglich. „Aber wenn es dir irgendwie hilft, kann ich dir versprechen, dass ich wenigstens in der nächsten Zeit noch nicht darüber nachdenke, ja?"

„Danke. Du bist ein echter Freund… besser, du gehst jetzt zu Ballin und… ähm, besprichst deine wichtigen Geschäfte!"

„Okay!" Shandrach strahlte ihn mit diesen verdammten Hermionegrübchen an und sauste davon.

Und Severus versuchte sich einen Plan auszudenken, wie er die nächsten 24 Stunden überstehen sollte. Seine einzigartige Löwin hatte ihn mit einem Pulver verhext, welches ihn zwang, auf ein bestimmtes Stichwort hin das lächerlichste zu tun, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Severus versuchte, an gar nichts zu denken.

**SSHGSSHG**

Er versuchte noch immer an gar nichts zu denken, als sie später im Lehrerzimmer saßen. Das neue Schuljahr würde in drei Tagen beginnen und es gab wie üblich etliche Sachen zu besprechen. Severus beteiligte sich nur selten an diesen Diskussionen, doch dass er dieses Mal äußerst abgelenkt wirkte, bemerkte nach einer Weile selbst Minerva.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Severus?", fragte sie und bekam statt einer Antwort ein bösartiges Anfunkeln. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn, obwohl sie das lieber sein lassen sollte, wie Severus respektlos dachte, denn runzlig war sie wahrhaftig genug.

„Ich meine ja nur", fuhr Minerva besorgt fort. „Sie haben weder auf Filius' Vorschlag hin geschnaubt, noch spöttische Kommentare zu der neuen Schulregel gemacht und noch nicht einmal versucht, unauffällig etwas in Sibylls Kaffee zu mischen. Sie werden uns doch nicht krank werden, oder?"

„Nehmen Sie meine Gerührtheit zur Kenntnis und seien Sie versichert, dass ich in bester körperlicher Verfassung bin", schnappte der Tränkemeister und durchbohrte Hermione, die ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß, mit einem dolchartigen Blick. Selbstverständlich hatte spätestens nach Shandys Geburt jedermann gemerkt, dass zwischen ihnen beiden mehr als nur Kollegialität herrschte, doch sie waren der Meinung, ihr Privatleben sei genau das, _privat_, und sie hielten sich daher bedeckt.

Hermione lächelte ihn freundlich an, als sie an seiner Stelle fortfuhr. „Ihm geht es prima, Minerva, ich fürchte nur, er hat mit seiner übergroßen Nase irgendetwas erschnüffelt, was ihm gar nicht gut bekommen ist… "

Severus lehnte sich über den Tisch, um sie mit verengten Augen schlangengleich anzustarren, während sich alle anderen Lehrer entspannten und auf eines der üblichen Geplänkel freuten. „Denk nicht einmal daran!", flüsterte er ihr eisig zu.

Hermione lehnte sich ebenfalls soweit über den Tisch, dass sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. „Woran denn?", fragte sie leise und deutlich. Der Schalk tanzte in ihren Augen.

„Denk nicht einmal daran, an das zu denken, von dem ich denke, dass du daran denkst!"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, so langsam und gemächlich, als mühe sie sich krampfhaft, es zurückzuhalten, aber ohne jede Chance. „Das einzige, woran ich momentan denken kann, ist, wie toll du gerade aussiehst, wenn du so einen auf _großer, böser Junge_ machst…"

_Wusch_! Mit einem Mal überschwemmte Severus eine Erinnerung. Es war erst ein paar Wochen her, ganz zu Beginn der großen Ferien, als er mit Shandy und Hermione deren Eltern besucht hatte. Sie hatten sich eher spontan zu einem Abstecher entschlossen, deshalb lief der Fernseher noch, als sie das Haus der Grangers betraten und Henry „Hank" Granger, der gerade beim Durchzappen war, legte die Fernbedienung weg und sprang auf, um sie zu begrüßen.

Voller Abscheu betrachtete Severus die Sendung, die gerade im Fernsehen lief. Es war eine Musikübertragung, und mit morbider Faszination – wie bei einem Unfall, der so schrecklich ist, dass man nicht hinsehen möchte, aber die Augen auch nicht abwenden kann – beobachtete er einen jungen Mann, der, in seltsam aussehende Sachen gekleidet, noch seltsamere Dinge von sich gab.

Singen konnte man das Ganze nicht nennen, es war mehr eine Art Sprechgesang, aber was der Bursche von sich gab, entsprach weder dem ästhetischen noch dem sehr ausgeprägten Empfinden Severus' für eine vernünftige Form der Kommunikation. Es schien sich in der Hauptsache darum zu handeln, auf recht dumpfe, aber gleichzeitig sehr rhythmische Weise darzustellen, welch toller Hecht der Sänger war, während alle anderen Menschen ausdrucksstark auf elende Kreaturen reduziert wurden.

Rap, nannte Hank diese Art von … Musik. Das lächerlichste, was er je gesehen hatte, nannte Severus es.

Grundgütiger Merlin!

Nein. Oh, nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein….

Doch!

Er hatte das Gefühl, sich von seinem eigenen Körper zu lösen, nur mehr Beobachter einer Hülle zu sein, die sein Aussehen, seine Stimme, seine Körperhaltung hatte, aber keinesfalls er selbst sein konnte.

Er selbst wäre jetzt jedenfalls niemals vom Stuhl aufgesprungen, wäre niemals ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen und hätte niemals angefangen, seine Ärmel hochzukrempeln und mit einer leichten Drehung seines Zauberstabes aus seiner Kapuze eine Muggelart der Kopfbedeckung zu kreieren, die in dieser verrückten anderen Welt _Basecap_ genannt wurde.

Und schon gar nicht hätte er sich dieses… Basecap auch noch aufgesetzt.

Doch der Mann, der er selbst und doch nicht er war, tat genau diese Dinge. Er stand nicht unter einem Imperius, soviel war Severus klar, denn er wusste, wie man den Bann eines solchen Zaubers brach – und außerdem hätte Hermione auch nie einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch gegen ihn eingesetzt. Und doch konnte er sich nicht gegen den Zauber wehren, mit dem sie ihn belegt hatte. _Wollte_ sich nicht einmal wehren, was das erschreckende an der ganzen Sache war.

Er wirbelte einmal um die eigene Achse, dabei die aufgerissenen Augen seiner Kollegen ignorierend, griff an das Basecap, zog es sich schräg ins Gesicht, schwenkte seine Zauberhand, in der statt eines Zauberstab ein Ding namens Mikrofon steckte und gab komische Geräusche von sich, die sich in etwa wie „Umpf, umpf" anhörten.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte, doch er war ganz offensichtlich noch nicht fertig.

„Umpf, umpf", drang es wieder aus seinem Mund, bevor sich plötzlich ein Schwall völlig sinnlosen Gefasels in rhythmischer Form ergoss.

„Geh zur Seite, Hohlkopf, aus dem Weg!

Hier kommt der Meister, Tränkemeister,

einer wie keiner, größer statt kleiner,

und gehst du nicht willig,

ich hex dich und kill dich,

so lässig, unstressig, text ich und fetz ich!

Umpf, umpf!"

Bei allen Göttern der Ober- und Unterwelt! Wo kam das her? Seine linke Hand fuchtelte mit seltsam verkrampften Fingern in der Luft herum, während er selbst wie ein Idiot die ganze Zeit vor sich hinnickte und dann dieses… Mikrofon so eng an den Mund presste, als wollte er sich selbst damit ersticken.

„Yo! Yo!

Merlin weiß, ich bin der Beste,

und das wisst ihr alle auch,

für euch bleiben nur die Reste

und ich fülle mir den Bauch!"

Er? Er füllte sich den Bauch? Verdammt, die meiste Zeit vergaß er sogar die regulären Mahlzeiten, geschweige denn, dass er sich voll stopfte! Es kam jedoch noch schlimmer.

Während ihn Minerva mit vor dem Mund gepresster Hand anstarrte, Hermione vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl rutschte und ihn die restlichen Mitglieder von Hogwarts Personal in unterschiedlichen Stadien der Irritation und Verblüffung betrachteten, fühlte sich Sibyll Trelawney offensichtlich in ihrer Aura gestört.

Wie ein Schachtelteufel hüpfte sie von ihrem Stuhl, riss die oberen drei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse auf, breitete ihre Arme aus und wackelte mit ihrem nur noch von einem Fetzen Tuch und diversen Ketten bedeckten – und wie Severus entsetzt feststellte – recht voluminösen Busen vor seinen Augen herum, wobei sie mehr laut als rhythmisch deklarierte:

„Hey, Looser, Looser!

Wenn du glaubst, du bist der Schönste,

muss ich energisch widersprechen,

außer dieser tollen Nase

und den rabenschwarzen Augen

und dieser Stimme, die betört,

gibt es nichts, was mich hier anmacht,

doch ne Menge, was mich stört."

Dabei rückte sie ihm immer näher und er zog bereits in Erwägung, vor ihr auf den Lehrertisch zu flüchten, doch dieser unselige Zauber – Merlin verfluche alle rachsüchtigen Löwinnen! – übernahm bereits wieder die Kontrolle.

Er trat einen Schritt vor, hakte seinen Daumen in den Gürtel, während er in den Knien wippte und entgegnete:

„Uh, yeah!

Hör ich da ein leicht Gewimmer

aus dem Munde dieser Frau?

Geh und heul in deinem Zimmer,

hoch im Turm, in deinem Bau.

Ich bin Meister, Tränkemeister,

und du bist nichts gegen mich,

oh, geh zurück zu deinem Kleister,

mach dich fort so elendig,

denn ich diss dich, so verpiss dich!"

Severus krümmte sich innerlich bei dieser Wortwahl. So sehr er oft genug darauf aus war, jemanden verbal zu verletzen, achtete er doch immer sorgfältig darauf, so gut wie nie in die Gossensprache abzurutschen und hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er solcher widerlichen Dinge überhaupt fähig war. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sein Unterbewusstsein in dieser vermaledeiten Fernsehsendung mehr aufgenommen, als gut für ihn war.

Und vor allem, was war mit dieser verdammten Wahrsagerin los? Okay, er hatte einen Fluch erwischt, aber sie schien ganz offensichtlich noch tiefer in ihr inspirierendes Wahrsageschnapsglas geschaut zu haben als sonst. Wie angestochen zuckte ihr Kopf von rechts nach links und links nach rechts. Merlin sei Dank ließ sie wenigstens nicht dieses stumpfsinnige Umpf, Umpf hören.

„Ah, mein Auge, inn'res Auge,

sagt mir, es gibt nichts für dich,

was ich für dich sehen könnte,

also geh ich, lass dich im Stich.

Oh, ich merke, wenn es einer übertreibt,

doch du bist schon weit darüber,

Baby, dein Verderben wartet auf dich,

denn der Grimm heult die ganze Zeit.

Verflucht bist du, mein Lieber,

weißt es leider nur noch nicht,

doch ich sag's dir unerschrocken,

stellst dich hier ins Rampenlicht,

bis die Nacht über dich reinbricht.

Grimm, Grimm, heule weiter,

holst dir bald den höhnischen,

kalten, starren Tränkemeister

wie die apokalyptischen Reiter!"

Ein letztes Mal wackelte Trelawney mit ihren Schultern, hauchte noch einmal „Oh, Baby!", bevor sie vor sich hinsummend aus dem Lehrerzimmer tänzelte.

Severus sah ihr nach, gab ein leises Umpf, Umpf von sich und dachte im selben Moment: _Was tue ich hier eigentlich?_ Angewidert riss er sich das Basecap vom Kopf, starrte das Mikrofon in seiner Hand an, bis es sich durch einen nonverbalen Zauber wieder in das verwandelte, was es eigentlich war, nämlich sein Zauberstab. Mit einem Schlenker desselben sorgte er dafür, dass er wieder adäquat gekleidet war.

Er fühlte sich wieder als er selbst, kein Danebenstehen mehr neben seiner leeren Hülle, kein Bedürfnis mehr nach unkontrollierbarem sinnlosen Gestammel. Er holte tief Luft und nahm einen nach dem anderen seiner Kollegen ins Auge. Minerva hatte sich zurückgelehnt und betrachtete ihn mit wohlwollender Milde und einem Lächeln, welches sie direkt von Albus geklaut haben konnte. Binns hatte seine Einlage für ein Schlaflied gehalten und schnarchte leise vor sich hin.

Poppy hatte einen Hustanfall und keuchte wie ein asthmakrankes Pferd. Hagrid grinste über das ganze Gesicht und applaudierte, dass es in seinen Ohren klingelte. Madam Pince drückte missbilligend ein ledergebundenes Buch an ihren Oberkörper und sah ihn an, als hätte er vor, sie anzuspringen und ihr Buch vor ihren Augen in seinen Mund zu stopfen.

Severus bemühte sich schnell, nicht daran zu denken – wer wusste schon, ob der Zauber endgültig vorbei war.

Flitwick, der kleine Flitwick, lachte so sehr, dass ihm Tränen aus den Augen strömten und seine Schultern zuckten, während Professor Sprout offensichtlich seltene Pflanzen unter dem Tisch verloren hatte und danach suchte, wobei sie jedoch äußerst komische Geräusche von sich gab, die sich verdächtig wie das Schnauben und Trompeten eines Hyppogreifs anhörten.

Die Person jedoch, die für das ganze Schlamassel zuständig war, war verschwunden. Oh ja, Hermione Granger war nicht umsonst die cleverste Hexe der Welt! Severus bedachte die Anwesenden mit einem Wagt-es-niemals-darüber-öffentlich-zu-sprechen-Blick und stürmte hinaus. Er musste ganz, ganz dringend die Mutter seines Sohnes bis ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen…

**SSHGSSHG**

Mit einem Ruck schoss Severus von seinem Schreibtisch hoch und starrte verblüfft auf Shandrach und Ballin, die ihm gegenüber auf dem Boden saßen und sich an die Wand lehnten. Sie musterten ihn mit einem fast identischen Gesichtsausdruck, sofern man das von einem kleinen Jungen und einem Einhorn sagen konnte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er heiser.

Shandy und das Einhorn wechselten einen verständnisvollen Blick miteinander. „Du bist plötzlich eingeschlafen, als du den Brief geöffnet hast", antwortete er. „Ich habe versucht, dich zu wecken, aber du bist nicht aufgewacht, und da habe ich Angst bekommen und habe Ballin geholt, aber Ballin hat gesagt, mit dir ist nichts weiter, wahrscheinlich hättest du nur einen Schlafzauber abbekommen und ich brauche mir keine Sorgen zu machen, aber weil ich mir trotzdem Sorgen gemacht habe, hat sie gesagt, bleiben wir einfach hier und passen auf dich auf, bis du wieder aufwachst und dann…"

Severus hob gereizt die Hand. Sein Sohn neigte in manchen Situationen genauso zum Plappern wie Hermione und im Moment bereitete es ihm Kopfschmerzen. Die Kernaussage hatte er jedoch durchaus verstanden. Er hatte alles nur geträumt! Merlin sei Dank, er hatte sich nicht vor allen anderen Lehrern völlig lächerlich gemacht.

Insgeheim bewunderte er Hermiones Racheplan. Sehr Slytherin, die kleine Löwin… ihn mit einem Schlafpulver so zu erschrecken! Doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. Sein Sohn hatte _Schlafzauber_ gesagt! Woher kannte er diesen Ausdruck? Er starrte Ballin an. Das Einhorn sah ihn aus großen, kobaltblauen Augen unschuldig an, doch er hatte jahrzehntelange Erfahrungen mit ach, so unschuldigen Blicken.

„Ballin ist ein Einhorn!", sagte er zu Shandrach, ohne Ballin aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ehrlich, Dad? Ich dachte, es ist Mrs. Norris, die sich verkleidet hat", sagte sein Sohn trocken.

Severus glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Sarkasmus benutzt in diesen Räumen nur einer", fauchte er wütend, „und das bist nicht du, verstanden, Shandrach Granger?"

So jung Shandy war, hatte er doch einige Erfahrungen sammeln können. Er wusste, wie man Hogwarts weibliche Bewohner um den Finger wickelte, die Hauselfen dazu bekam, genau den Kuchen zu backen, den man selbst am liebsten aß und Hagrid überzeugte, ihn auf seinem Hyppogreif reiten zu lassen.

Doch wenn sein Vater seinen vollen Namen sprach, war man besser auf der Hut. Dad hatte ein paar hundsgemeine, fiese Sachen drauf, wenn er glaubte, etwas ginge nicht nach seinem Kopf. Nachdem, was Shandy bis jetzt so erkannt hatte, ging es zwar immer nach Mom's Vorstellungen, die Dad glauben ließ, er bestimme, aber das Ganze war natürlich auch eine Lektion in sich.

„Okay", murmelte er also. Immerhin war er der Sohn zweier Schlaumeier, wie Hagrid zu sagen pflegte.

Severus sah den kleinen Jungen eindringlich an. „Ich habe noch nie ein Einhorn reden gehört", bemerkte er beiläufig.

„Sie reden auch nicht mit jedem", erklärte Shandy.

„Ach…", spottete der Tränkemeister.

„Und sie reden auch nicht mit Worten oder so", fuhr er fort, als hätte sein Vater ihn nicht unterbrochen.

„Ich verstehe…", sagte Severus nachdenklich. „Die Stimme des Herzens, ja?" Ein höhnisches Wolfsgrinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen, welches zu einer Grimasse wurde, als er spürte, dass etwas – _jemand_ – versuchte, in seinen Geist einzudringen.

Es gab nicht mehr viel lebende Wesen auf dieser Welt, die Legilimens beherrschten _und_ wagen würden, es bei ihm anzuwenden. Genau gesagt, gab es bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt kein einziges lebendes Wesen. Hermione konnte es nicht, und Shandrach, dem er zutrauen würde, es zu versuchen, war eindeutig zu jung. Blieb also nur noch…

„Ballin!", knurrte er dumpf. Das Einhorn wackelte mit einem seidenweichen Ohr. „Wenn du noch einmal versuchst, meine Gedanken zu lesen, mache ich aus dir ein Nullhorn, ist das klar?" Ballin drängte sich an Shandrach und blinzelte Severus aufgeregt an. Er deutete es als ein Ja. „Und jetzt macht, dass ihr rauskommt, ich kann mich nicht den ganzen Tag mit Einhörnern und kleinen Kindern beschäftigen!", behauptete er.

Shandy stand seufzend auf. „Das ist gut, wir haben auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit für dich", nuschelte er undeutlich. Er kratzte sich unsicher am Kopf, sorgte dafür, dass der Mopp, den er Haare nannte, noch mehr in alle Richtungen stand und fragte: „Bist du jetzt also ganz in Ordnung, Dad? Können wir dich allein lassen?"

Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich denke schon, Sohn, aber danke, dass du nachfragst. Und eines noch – wenn das nächste Mal eine Eule einen Brief für mich hat, sagst du mir erst, von wem der Brief ist, ja?"

„Okay, kann ich machen", gestand der Kleine großmütig zu.

An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Yo, Peace, Dad, hab dich lieb!" Er machte das Victory-Zeichen. Und Severus war sich ganz sicher, von Ballin ein leises Umpf, Umpf zu hören. Er wollte aufspringen und sie zurückhalten, aber die beiden waren bereits verschwunden.

**SSHGSSHG**

Er fand Hermione unten am See. Sie lehnte an der alten Trauerweide, hatte den Kopf an die raue Rinde zurückgelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Eine Weile beobachtete er sie nur und fragte sich, was an ihr so besonderes war, dass sie ihm einen Fluch anhexen konnte und er trotzdem kein Rachebedürfnis hatte.

Oder nur minimal, für seine Verhältnisse gesehen… und vor allem später!

Stattdessen hatte er ein ganz anderes Bedürfnis. Lautlos schlich er sich an sie heran, presste sie mit seinem Körper gegen den Baum, so dass sie ihm nicht entwischen konnte, hielt ihre Hände fest und flüsterte dunkel in ihr Ohr: „Nenn mir einen vernünftigen Grund, warum ich dich nicht in den See werfen sollte!"

Sie lächelte nicht, doch er konnte die übermütigen Funken in ihren Augen sehen, als sie sie öffnete. „Weil ich dann wie ein Stein versinke, einen gut gebauten Wassermann treffe, mich unsterblich in ihn verliebe und du dann allein mit einem dreijährigen know-it-all mit buschigen Haaren und großen Zähnen dastehst?"

„Das ist ein Argument", gab er zu und strich mit seinen Lippen von ihrem Ohr über ihre Wange bis zu ihrem Mund. „Aber noch lange nicht genug", brummte er, bevor sie ihn küsste und zum Verstummen brachte.

Einige Minuten später schlichen sich Severus' Finger unter ihr T-Shirt. Sie kicherte. „Ich habe vorhin Dennis Creevey die Direktorin besuchen sehen", sagte sie prustend.

„Um Mister Creevey mache ich mir keine Sorgen", murmelte er abgelenkt.

„Solltest du aber – er hat eine neue Kamera. Eine, die ihn auf erinnerungswürdige Begebenheiten hinweist."

Severus, der präzise die weiche Haut erkundete, knurrte nur. „Ich habe einen neuen Spruch gefunden zum Zerstören von Kameras…" Er küsste sie wieder, diesmal mit mehr Leidenschaft, und als sie beide wieder aus dem Kuss auftauchten, waren sie damit beschäftigt, dem anderen die Sachen vom Leib zu reißen.

„Du weißt, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als wir so was getan haben?", keuchte Hermione, als er sich tief in ihr versenkte.

„Vergiss den dämlichen Creevey", zischte Severus.

„Nein, ich meine, wir wurden Eltern!"

„Ich habe nichts gegen unseren Sohn!", schnaufte er.

„Oh, das ist gut", plapperte Hermione erschrocken los. „Er steht nämlich genau hinter dir."

„Merlins Ei…." Severus erstarrte und überlegte einen nonverbalen, zauberstablosen Spruch, um aus dieser Misere herauszukommen, als Shandrachs Stimme hinter ihm zu vernehmen war.

„Mom? Dad? Wieso seid ihr nackt? Und was macht ihr da?"

„Wir… wollten baden gehen und hatten unsere Badesachen vergessen und deine Mutter friert, also wärme ich sie schnell", fabulierte Severus verzweifelt los. Plappern war eigentlich Hermiones Metier, doch sie hatte ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergraben und er spürte, dass sie hemmungslos lachte. „Und du gehst jetzt ins Schloss, wir kommen gleich nach!" War es moralisch gerechtfertigt, seinen eigenen Sohn zu obliviaten?

„Okay", stimmte Shandy bereitwillig zu. „Ich habe nur noch eine Frage, die Ballin und ich nicht beantworten können: „Könnt ihr mir sagen, was ein Coitus Interruptus ist?"

**ENDE**


End file.
